This study will evaluate and compare safety, tolerability, and effect on cranial MRI of three dose levels of CGP77116 versus placebo in patients with relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis. The purpose of the study is to assess whether CGP77116 modifies inflammatory disease activity as measured by MRI and to facilitate dose selection for future studies in relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis.